halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Perceptional Delay-Triggered Mental Failure
Perceptional Delay-Triggered Mental Failure (abbreviated PDTMV Syndrome, colloquially referred to as Zombie Syndrome or Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde Syndrome) is a unique, threatening mental disorder discovered in the early-26th Century. The condition may evolve after the brain of any susceptible species is abruptly reanimated after having remained dormant for excessive periods of time. Cryonic-sleep is the primary cause of this disorder within the UNSC Defence Force. Unfortunately, cryonic-sleeping is rather common in the military, suggesting that it may be silently claiming victims everyday. Although never immediately apparent, symptoms of this disorder include severe stress, aggression, constant uneasiness and paranoia, repetitive mental lapses, increased agility and hyperactivity, along with the standard effects of intoxication. Aggression, stress, hyperactivity, and increased agility express the victim's desire for mental and physical activity, while mental lapses and the effects of intoxication are due to the victim's loss of brain cells due to inactivity. Such mixed feelings and newfound limitations tend to affect it's victims on a deep emotional levels, causing them to seek social seclusion. These emotions will usually fuel the above symptoms, continuing to tear it's prey apart mentally. Eventually, the prey will gain a more aggressive personality when addressing all other beings. All known human zombies haze been abducted and isolated by Office of Naval Intelligence, and may be under experimentation or observation. ONI's primary focus is too keep knowledge of this syndrome hidden from the public eye. The United Earth Government fears of this information falling into enemy hands, particularly Insurrectionist forces. Physical and Mental Traits A "zombie" is the current term used to describe any victim suffering from a serious case of the syndrome, most often pertaining to humans. Zombies have been known to lose all civility and moral after undergoing a complete transformation. They tend to rely heavily on natural instinct and display no sense of loyalty to any being, even others of their kind. Regardless, they have been noted to group together and form groups or clans when necessary. Teamwork is utilized in hunting instances, hunting being a clan's primary group activity. It is also known that zombies prefer carnivorous diets. On occasion, they may even resort to cannibalism. Basically, a zombie is a human having lost it's natural necessity to socialize, love, or conduct themselves in a civilized manner. Although Zombie syndrome is not be contagious between beings, it has been observed that zombies may accomplish all of the basic functions necessary to mate. Zombie intercourse nearly always results in zombie offspring. Ancient conspiracies Since ancient times most humans have shared the basic fear of necrophobia. Although previous science had suggested that this fear was irrational, zombies may prove an exception. Zombies have remained a mysterious piece of human pop culture for decades, however, modern government scientist suggest that if means of "reanimating" the dead have truly existed in ancient human history, that it may give the term "zombie" a very literal meaning. After all, the ancient idea of zombies support all of the known facts. It is very possible that ancient zombies were truly "undead". Hypothetical Effects It has been theorized that the effects of PDTMV Syndrome on augmented humans, or beings of superior physiology would be extremely lethal. More major brain functions would become susceptible, opening an entire new realm of possibilities. Category:Loosing Hope